


【GGAD】堕落世界(奴隶AU/ABO)三

by claudiaaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiaaw/pseuds/claudiaaw
Summary: 简介：盖哥的变态换装游戏





	【GGAD】堕落世界(奴隶AU/ABO)三

分级：NC—17

邓布利多醒来的时候，一道光从层层叠叠繁复的天鹅绒窗帘中照在他半边脸上。

他眯着眼睛，翻到床的另一边去躲避着光线，跌进了空落的绒被，谢天谢地，格林德沃不在。

他拱起腰在大床上弹了弹，完美的柔软触感。他已经很久没有睡得这么舒服了——当然很大程度上是他昨天被折腾的太久。

还有就是因为三个月以来他都被迫待在关押战犯的单独牢房里，只能睡在冰冷狭窄的硬板上。

不过躺在温暖的大床是要付出回报的，现在他身下还是一阵酸胀。

他尝试的从床上跪坐了起来，在红色丝绒的床单上赤裸着爬下了床，踩在温暖的地毯上。

昨天这里铺的是地毯吗，他好像记得本来地上是木质的地板，是因为他昨天说了一句脚冷所以格林德沃临时铺上了卧室的地毯吗？

他似乎又觉得这不是什么重要的问题，现在最重要的是先给自己套上一套衣服。

卧室的衣柜里放满了格林德沃的衣物，全部都是黑白色系的，冰冷无它。

邓布利多随便抓了一件白色的衬衣，闻到了属于他的Alpha的味道。他不禁捂将衬衣捂在口鼻上深吸了一大口，格林德沃信息素里的龙涎香味道他安心多了。

他将自己塞进了衬衣里，衣服是长款的，刚好盖过他的臀线，领口大开着，宽松的袖口绣着蕾丝，不像是正式场合的服饰。

然后应该找一条合身的裤子，但是他翻遍了整个衣柜都没找到任何一条裤子，他有些困惑，只翻到了一条格格不入的吊带袜，这是女士的袜子吗？

是哪位与格林德沃共度春宵的小姐留下的吧，他已经尽量不去想这些了，但是标记的作用是无法抵抗的，他无法不去想格林德沃，这些让人无法忍受的画面在他脑海里作祟。

格林德沃是不是很多其他的Omega呢，是不是也用甜言蜜语去哄骗她们呢？

但他没办法这样光着身子出去，当他把吊带袜伸开的时候，一条内裤掉了出来，就更让他困惑了。

纯白的吊带袜，长到大腿，上方点缀着白色蕾丝，跟它放在一起的内裤也是一个样式的，甚至两边还是透明的蕾丝，只有中间的重点部分是被遮挡住的。

突然之间，他感觉到了手上魔环开始振动了，魔环上生出一股力量，将他推倒在床边，动弹不得。

然后他看到吊带袜和蕾丝内裤飘了起来，内裤套进他分开的脚尖，顺着腿一路向上，完美的贴合在了他圆挺的臀部上。

这下他全都明白了，格林德沃真的把他当成一个可以随便摆弄的娃娃，按照他的心情来给自己套上他想要的装扮。

白色的吊带袜刚刚包住他纤细的脚踝，他立刻合紧了双腿不让吊带袜再继续往上，这一招倒是很有效，吊带袜停在了半空中，不再往上。

不过很明显的是魔环上的力量也一直没有消失，他只能被铐在床上，跟白色吊带袜抗争到底。

他望着天花板，一直盯到光线从床头移到他身上，然后听见自己的肚子响了一声——上次他进食还是在昨天拍卖会上台前。

显然在牢房里并没有什么好菜，三个月几乎都是在饥肠辘辘里度过的，直到拍卖前一周，杜克公爵皱着眉头看着他，对看守吩咐道：“给他多吃点，这个样子上台卖相不好。”他才有幸吃饱。

好吧，这也太蠢了，暂时所有的抗争都是无谓的，首先还是填饱肚子吧，他想。

于是分开了双腿，让吊带袜一路向上，贴合的包裹住他的双腿，丝带自动扣上内裤边缘，在柔软的大腿根部按压出印子。

魔环上的力量消失了。

他的手腕还酸着，打开房门的时候都在发抖，只小心翼翼的开了一条缝，他往门外瞟着，空旷的走廊，楼下大厅也没有人，没有一点声响。甚至在一瞬间他怀疑这里是不是真的存在，格林德沃是否是个真实存在的人，他就像个幻想一样出现在他的世界里，接着又突然消失。

邓布利多扶着楼梯的扶手，只隔着白袜踩在楼梯上，尽量不去发生声响，当他偷偷溜到大厅后，一转头看到了坐在前方宴会厅正中的男人。

他有些怀疑这是不是他昨天认识的那个意气风发的男人。格林德沃一个人独坐在空旷的长桌正中，周围的空气仿佛都冰冻住了。

他面无表情的划动着手中的刀叉，在瓷器上划出并不悦耳的声音，金发有些凌乱的散落在脸庞，像是一只离群的孤兽。

邓布利多慢慢地走近了他，他知道男人已经猜出是他走了过来，但却始终没有正眼看他，直到他伸出手腕将魔环递到格林德沃眼前，他才才漫不经心的抬了抬眼。

“既然我是你的主人，那自然魔法部要把操控魔环的权力转交给我，还有——”他顿了顿，用丝巾擦了擦嘴角，“今天开始你要好好学学当奴隶的规范，不要总是这么随心所欲的。”

不知道是不是错觉，邓布利多从他身上闻到了一股微弱的血腥味。

“首先第一步，我起床的时候你也要起来，今天是特例，以后不许起那么晚，现在都是中午了。一日三餐每餐都要跟我在一起吃，你知道我今天早餐吃的有多么不顺——”他停住了，不再说下去，而是话锋一转。“还有，以后还有什么问题要来问我，就说话，还有带请这个字眼，不许给我使脸色看。”邓布利多撇了下嘴。“没错，我说的就是这个表情。”

邓布利多倒是不撇嘴了，而是咬了咬下唇，“也不许咬嘴唇，要把嘴唇咬坏了的。”格林德沃恨铁不成钢的盯着他，然后用力切下了手边的一块鹿肉。

邓布利多在他脚边看到了一块软垫，中间凹陷进去，格林德沃用靴子尖点了点，“跪到这里来。”

跪坐服侍——奴隶的基本工作之一，正常的奴隶一切工作都是为主人提供便利，而且他们是最低贱的，自有一套专属的规则：不能直视主人，要仰视；不能高过主人，要谦卑；不能背对主人，要尊敬；对主人要言听计从，不能有任何反抗。

奴隶大部分都是从祖上开始的，他们大多都是Beta，即使偶尔有Alpha出生也会被立刻弄死，为了不威胁到贵族Alpha统治的地位。

而Omega永远只能是奴隶，无论他们从多么名贵的家庭出生，王公贵族也时有Omega出生，他们大多选择在躲藏伪装中小心翼翼的度过一辈子，运气不好被发现的，就只有被政府收押，作为奴隶发配给其他贵族。

作为生育工具，他们没有任何名分，他们会生下孩子，但孩子不属于他们，而是管孩子父亲的正式妻子叫母亲。

邓布利多这时才真正感觉到自己命运已经发生了翻天覆地的变化，不得不面对他一出生就妄想逃避的噩梦。

他僵硬着，感觉身体有千斤重，麻木的跪在了软垫上，靠在格林德沃脚边，低着头，红发散落在地上，好像失去了生机。

格林德沃叉了一块鹿肉，递到了他唇边，“张嘴。”他低垂着睫毛，毫无反应，但顺着宽松的领口望进去，被折腾的朱红和乳晕上还留着吻痕，宽大的衣摆下里，因为跪坐让吊带袜的边缘和丝带陷入柔软的大腿让人分神。

格林德沃想起了今早猎的那头鹿。

今天清晨的时候，他的母亲就出现在了纽蒙迦德的大厅里，她端坐在沙发上，面前的茶杯已经没有冒热气了，看来已经来了好一阵子，“你的家养小精灵呢？我的茶都没人倒了，不要让它偷懒。”她声音缓慢而带着一种与生俱来的傲慢。

他一点也不惊讶她会来，毕竟他刚刚用了一大笔不可思议的价钱换了一个奴隶回来。

她带着黑色礼帽，黑纱遮住她半个面容，红唇在她冰冷的脸上格外鲜红，“格林德沃先生，我想你玩够了吧。”她用手在茶杯上转了一个圈，茶杯上又开始冒起热气。

格林德沃冷笑一声，“怎么会玩够呢，您不争气的儿子一定要玩到死，玩进坟墓里才会高兴呢。”他抓了一把金发，将它带到脑后，露出玩世不恭的笑容。

妇人不动声色，“一个月后时间就要到了，我可以不管你，不过这件事你最好不要忘记。”她将自己要说的重点说完后，优雅的起身，转身走向大门。

“您不留下来吃个饭吗？我以为您想看看我新买的宠物？”他假装欢喜的故意冲妇人大喊着。

妇人不为所动，毫不迟疑的走出门外，大门立刻自动的关上了，传来沉闷的声响。

格林德沃的伪装立刻分崩离析了，他阴沉着脸，抓起狩猎的外套，背上一把猎枪，将纯白的骏马赶出马厩，骑上它在悬崖后方的森林里狂奔。

是一匹成熟的鹿，他瞄准了它，放缓自己的心跳，在子弹射出的一瞬间，它转头望向了他，在恍惚之中他仿佛看到了自己瞄准了邓布利多，他眨着眼睛困惑的看着他。

当他放下枪时才看到是鹿流着鲜血的尸体，但他的手上确是一片冰冷。

他切下鹿身上的一大块肉，血溅到了他身上，而现在这块肉的一部分就放在邓布利多的唇边。邓布利多看到了他手腕上还未洗净已经干涸的鹿血。

格林德沃拿起了叉子，放在了餐盘上，“我可能太急了，反正现在这里也没有别人，到这里来。”他俯身亲上男人的额头，伸开手臂将他揽在了自己的大腿上。

他重新把肉递到男人嘴边，男人仍是毫无反应，空洞地眨着眼睛。

格林德沃把肉转送到了自己的嘴里，机械的咀嚼了几下，空气凝固住了。

他猛然吻上男人，不如说是啃咬，拉着他压在了餐桌上，精美的瓷器和烛台如瀑布一般跌落碎在地板上，溅起白银色碎片。

他将肉糜推进男人口中，强迫他吞咽进去。魔环牢牢铐住他，将他的双手按在头的上方，格林德沃一只手按住他的腰，将男人身下易损的透明蕾丝撕开，用力一挺，从内裤撕开的口子里插入了他挺立的欲望。


End file.
